


Summer Days

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Boyfriends on a hot day.





	

It was peaceful. Well, not to most, many people wouldn't call a scorching hot day peaceful. Not when it's 105 degrees outside. But it's peaceful to Philip.

The two are curled up in his room with the window cracked open just to let the wind in. (Philip loves the smell of summer and Lukas didn't even know that was are thing.) 

"You're falling asleep." Lukas said lamely, twirling a piece of Philips hair on his finger.

"Sh." Philip snuggled closer, putting a finger over Lukas' lip. "No, 'm not."

Lukas scoffed, tugging his hair a little. "Okay, princess."

Philip whined, pulling at Lukas' shirt. "M hot."

"Then pull the covers off." Lukas replied, smirking.

"Then the monsters can get me." He replied, kissing Lukas' neck sloppily.

"I'm not taking my shirt off."

"That's a first."

"Would you stop?" Lukas laughed, rolling onto his side, facing Philip.

"Nope." Philip flashed him a smile, cupping his cheek, kissing him. "If you take it off I'll take mine off."

That earned a huff from Lukas and a grin from Philip. He won.

Lukas tugged his shirt off, throwing it at Philip. "I hate you."

"I knew it would work." Philip hummed, kissing Lukas, pulling him down on top of him, hooking one of his legs around Lukas' waist.

Lukas kissed back, one hand next to Philips head, the other sliding up Philips shirt. "Take it off."

"What's the magic word?"

Lukas licked his lips, looking down at Philip. "If you don't take it off mines going back on."

Philip pouted and Lukas wanted to kiss the pout away. He always did. He loved it.

He sat up, pushing Lukas up, tugging his shirt off, pulling Lukas back down on him, kissing him.

"Philip." Lukas whispered, pulling away, biting his lip.

Philip sat up, pulling his hands away, worried that Lukas got uncomfortable again. To be fair, Lukas hasn't gotten uncomfortable in months but Philip doesn't wanna risk it. 

"You're gonna get hotter if you keep kissing me." Lukas grinned, pressing his forehead against Philips.

"It's worth it." Philip leaned up, pecking his lips.

Lukas rolled his eyes, laying on his back, pulling Philip back into his side.

"Fine." Philip mumbled, rolling over, kissing Lukas chest a few times, sliding his hand down his chest.

"Philip-"

"Is it working?"

"I'm serious."

Philip gave him puppy dog eyes, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"No."

Philip pouted, putting his hand on the back of Lukas' neck, kissing him. 

"Phil-"

"Okay, okay, I'm done." Philip laid down, nuzzling into his neck again. 

Lukas smiled, rubbing Philips arm, humming. 

He loved saying no to Philip. He wanted it, he always did and Philip knew that, but it's so fun to tease his boyfriend and watch the shock on his face when Lukas says no.

Within minutes Philip was asleep, his hand resting over the scar the bullet left. The scar Lukas learned to love because Philip did. (Philip said he looked badass with it.) 

Lukas ran his fingers through Philips hair, kissing his forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered, pulling him even closer, smiling when Philip didn't move. "You're just so.. you see the best in people even with the past you've had.." Lukas rubbed his arm again, pressing his cheek against the top of Philips head. "Hell, you're still nice to me and I was such an asshole.. called you a stalker.. hit you.. lied." Lukas pressed closer, closing his eyes. "I'm still sorry about that.. I think about it daily.. and I always feel so bad, but, you always tell me I'm the best boyfriend.. and that I was dealing with a lot.. but you were too. You were taken from your mom and put with people you don't know, you were bullied and you had no friends. Me being me didn't help.." Lukas shifted so he was facing Philip. "And god, you're so beautiful.." Lukas pecked his lips quickly. "I'm still getting used to, ya know, complimenting boys.. but, you're the prettiest, if you can call guys that.." Lukas rubbed Philips head, smiling a little. "And... I'm in love with you... and I've known for a long time but I didn't want to say it.. I wanted to I just didn't know how to say it and i-" 

Lukas was cut off by Philip kissing him. Lukas smiled, wrapping his arms around Philips waist.

Philip pulled away, wrapping his legs around Lukas' waist. "Fuck.." He panted, kissing him again.

"What?" Lukas mumbled, looking up at Philip. 

Philip smiled, leaning down, kissing him again. "I love you." 

Then it hit Lukas. Philip heard it all.

"Look.. I'm sorry I did all of that.." Lukas sat up on the headboard, putting his hands on Philips hips. "And I'm sorry I just ranted and I-" He whimpered, digging his nails into Philips hips while Philip kissed his neck.

"You're so.." Philip bit his neck. "Fucking hot."

Lukas' eyes widened. Oh. Oh. "Philip.." Lukas mumbled, pulling him closer.

"What?" 

"I'm sorry I'm so bad with words.." Lukas said, giving him a half smile.

Philip smiled back, kissing him, softly, pulling away, and pressing his forehead to Lukas'. "Don't be, it's kinda cute." He looked down at Lukas' chest then back up. "And kinda hot."

Lukas let out a awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "So all I gotta do to get you going is to talk about my feelings?"

"Mhm." Philip grabbed Lukas' hands, moving them down to his ass. "Preferably if you're telling me you love me."

Lukas nodded, slipping one hand into the back of Philips pants, pulling him closer. "Yeah?" He whispered.

Philip nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their chests together. "Yeah." He panted, grinding down against Lukas.

"Well, in that case.." Lukas trailed off, flipping Philip onto his back, climbing between his legs, grinding down against him. "I love you." He bit Philips ear, tugging on it.

Philip arched into his touch, grabbing Lukas hips, pulling him down more. "I love you." He panted, looking up at Lukas. 

Lukas nodded, kissing his neck, pushing one of Philips thighs up so they could get better friction. 

Philip slid one hand down Lukas' chest, stopping right above the waist band of his jeans. "Fuck."

"What?" Lukas mumbled, kissing down Philips chest.

"The car.." Philip pushed his hips up. "Helen and Gabe.. they're back.." 

Lukas sighed, sitting up only to be pulled into another kiss by Philip.

"Fuck.." He panted, rolling onto his side, putting an arm over his face to hide his blush. 

Philip caught his breath, rolling over, rubbing Lukas' hip. "Luka?"

"Mhm."

"I love you." He smiled, kissing Lukas' chest, right on the scar.

Lukas smiled, lifting his arm up to look at Philip. "Yeah, love you too."


End file.
